They're Kinda Strange
by XxMy Beautiful DarknessxX
Summary: In My Tale of Kim and Jared, Kim's Outgoing, Crazy, And Kind Of Oblivious To Jared. She and Her Friend Piper Were Born With A Few Extra Quirks That The Guys Are Going To Figure Out Along The Way. This Doesn't Really Follow The Twilight Plot Line. Also, I Hope You Enjoy My Humor. Kim/Jared. Paul/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Piper and Jamie.**

* * *

_**Thoughts**_

_Whispers_

"What the hell Kim!?" my brother yelled, busting into my room.

"What now Jamie," I sighed. "You told mom about the beer!" he whisper yelled. I just stared.

"No, Idiot! They saw one missing from the fridge, and I told them it wasn't me!" I told him.

"Why didn't you cover for me?" he exclaimed, getting angrier.

"And say what?! It's your fault getting caught! You should've picked up one of mom's half- empty ones and said you threw it out!" I exclaimed.

He sighed angrily, knowing I was right. As he stomped out of my room I called after him," Hurry Up and Get Ready For School, Dork!" I heard a door slam, and was satisfied to hear water running. I put on my light grey skinny jeans, black flowy tank, and my black Skytops with Purple Accents. I pulled the outfit together with a black spiked bracelet and a Classic Q Bag to match the jeans.

"You're rushing me, and still getting dressed. Shame," Jamie chastised, clicking his tongue. "What are you talking about? I'm ready, Freddy!" I said, jogging down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" he asked, disgusted. "You know I do all that before I get dresses! Always have!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever," he said, smiling.

We climbed into the 2013 Black and Red Dodge Challenger. Jamie kept looking me up and down before finally getting the nerve to clear his throat and ask me the freaking question.

"Kimmy, Could you tone down the clothes a little?" he questions quietly, seeming uncomfortable. I gave him a look. This was the third time he'd asked me about this. "What is it with you and my clothes?! It's not like I ever wear anything revealing! " I said, slightly annoyed.

"It's just…. My friends are getting their hopes up, you know. And it's weird, so just-"he sighed heavily. _**Aw, he's worried about me**__. _"Jamie, I know about your little friends, okay. It's fine; I can take care of myself. So! Stop Bugging Me Little Brother!" I said playfully.

He gave me a laugh, and we were in the La Push High School Parking Lot. "See you," he said, walking towards his group. I slid out of my seat, and sat on the hood of my car, waiting for Piper. Piper and I have been best friends since 4th Grade. We always met up before and after school.

"What's Up Chuck!" she greeted, walking towards me.

"Nothin' Much! Apparently, Jamie's friends have been checking me out," I said, exaggerating my shock.

"Oh really now," she replied.

"I can't believe he didn't know I knew. It's so obvious!" I exclaimed.

"I know right! They always stare at you," she hinted, nodding towards them. I sighed at the ogling group of young boys.

"Hey, look, Jared's back!" Piper said giddily, jumping up and down like a little girl. "When did he leave?" I asked her confused.

All of a sudden she was still as could be, staring at me as if I were crazy. "Seriously, Kim, you don't notice _Anything_, EVER!" she yelled.

Almost everyone in the parking lot was looking at us now, and Piper definitely noticed. "Honey, you're blushing," I tapped her nose, giggling. "No, I'm not!" she huffed. "Sure you're not, strawberry," I laughed. She blushed even harder, stomping away from me and into the building. I kept laughing, but soon stopped feeling eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Sam, Paul, and Jared staring at me strangely. I smiled and waved at them before skipping into the hallway and to my locker.

_"What the hell is she wearing? Her fashion sense is terrible!" _Veronica Tucker whispered to one of her followers. _**And this bitch again. Back to my reality. **_

"What the hell are you wearing? You have no taste!" she said in her nasally voice.

"And you have no class, but I don't say anything to you. And I have no taste? You're wearing a sparkly bright orange dress with bright green high heels you can barely walk in! Bitch Please," I said, daring her to say something back.

A crowd had gathered, and the bell was about to ring. I did not need to be late because of some petty crap. I closed my locker, and was about to walk away when she just had to open her giant trap," At least I can get a guy!" The crowd 'oohed' at her sad excuse for a comeback. I just shook my head. "Let's Recap. Over the course of 3 years, I've had two steady relationships, and you've had 16 boyfriends. All of which broke up with you for someone better. Am I right or do I need to recount?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Piper had stepped beside me, wearing the same expression.

The late bell rang a few seconds later. Piper and I walked away while Veronica stood there. "She looks livid," Piper laughed. "I just don't know how she comes up with half the stuff she says! Most of it opens a door for more insults that I can throw at her; the other stuff just-"I couldn't find anything to say. "Doesn't make sense," Piper finished for me.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Well, This Is Our Stop. Jared's In Here," She Sighed Dreamily. '_Obsession Alert.' I whispered quietly._

Her head turned toward me so fast, I thought she'd have whiplash. "What Did You Just Say?" She Asked, Raising Her Eyebrow.

"Dude, Your Eyebrow does not belong in your hairline," Answered, dodging the question. As I walked into the classroom, she just stood in the doorway with a 'sure' face. "Uh huh." she said, waltzing to her seat in front of the back right corner. I followed after her, sitting in the very back seat. Just before the bell rang, Jared and Paul Walked In Heading Towards Us. "OOOOHHHHHH! Pipes I get it now!" I exclaimed, poking her in the back continuously. She Slowly Turned To Me, He Eyebrows Twitching- Like A lot. "Kim... SHUT UP!" She Exclaimed before turning back around and taking notes. I just shrugged, realizing something else. **_They Smell Like Hunting_**_** Dogs**._


End file.
